


Promises

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word challenge, Coda, Epsiode: s11ep22, I apologize for nothing, Lucifer Redemption, Self-Indulgent, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your pet's safety is my highest priority." </p>
<p>Lucifer was many things, but he was never a liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

                “Did he hurt you?” Dean asked.

                Castiel remembered. He had been sat in the corners of his mind when Lucifer broke in. Lucifer  rushed him, and Castiel had no time to react. He was on the floor, Lucifer over him when the black smoke flooded the room, putrid and screaming. Darkness everywhere.

                “Tell your ape,” Lucifer spat, “that I keep my promises.”

                The smoke enclosed them. Lucifer curled around him tightly. “I got you baby brother,” Castiel thought he heard Lucifer say. Then, nothing. Silence.

                “Cas?”

                Castiel looked up and met Dean’s eyes.

                Castiel shook his head. “He saved me.”


End file.
